Bumpy ride
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mavin/Achievement hunters story. Michael and Gavin are in a room alone. What could go wrong? It's been anticipated, it's been predicted but will it become real and if so who will make that important first move? Will this end happily or will it end up ending badly? Will friendships be broken or strengthened into possibly something more between the two?


I knew that it would happen... Heck everyone knew with even the internet predicting it!

But we were just waiting to see when.

And when was behind closed doors after me and Gavin had just finished a recording.

"Micool!" Gavin says moving closer to me as we just got up since we are done.

I turn to him. "What Gavin?" I ask.

He stares at my eyes for a few moments before his eyes skirt downwards to my lips. He swallows harshly then goes for it swooping down with his eyes closing placing his lips over mine.

I feel the spark that ignites between us so I let my eyes slip closed kissing him back.

He relaxes as I kiss him back and he moves a step closer allowing me to place my hands on his shoulders as I lean a little into him.

I am suddenly spun around only to be pushed onto the couch as Gavin pushes me back onto my back and he moves to be above me.

He climbs on top between my legs deliberately slow which is very effective to get my blood pumping more than usual.

I watch Gavin and our eyes lock.

He leans down and I close my eyes expecting a kiss but instead he brushes his lips against my ear to whisper. "Take off your shirt." He whispers with a dominant growl.

I gasp finding myself enjoying that and I nod to let Gavin know that I will.

He moves back and sits up to take off his own shirt.

I move quickly to do the same and soon our shirts are somewhere on the floor. I feel lucky that the others are busy with other things and we ended up being in the farthest room from them so it's not like they'll hear us... As long as we don't get too loud…

He moves back over me and once again connects our lips.

I am more than happy to kiss him back with my hands moving to cup his face.

He flicks his tongue along my lips silently wanting entrance. He moves his hands towards my nipples as I open my mouth welcoming his tongue slipping into my mouth.

I raise my own tongue and rub it against his making us both moan only for us to start fighting for dominance while I slide my hands lower my hands to rest them on his chest.

He rubs my nipples with the palm of his hand making me gasp mixed with a moan.

I find myself losing the battle as he pushes my tongue back in a display of dominance and he smiles in victory upon winning. "Fuck." I swear as we break the kiss mostly for air.

"Hush my little Micool." He says. "Things are only just getting started." He leans down and nips at my neck while he starts to pinch my nipples.

I gasp and moan arching into his touch as he continues to touch me. I can't help but whimper in loss when suddenly he stops and I open my eyes that I didn't even realize I had closed to look to him.

He is pulling away.

"Gav." I begin but he speaks stopping me from saying anything more.

"Take off your pants." He demands with a slightly dominant growl causing me to gasp again.

I nod and we shift to allow me to be able to remove my pants as I undo them then take them off leaving them to fall to the floor.

Gavin makes sure he's back above me in the right way once again. "Now me." He says with a slight purr in his voice.

I nod reaching over to the button and zipper undoing his pants then I pull them down and as I do this I let a few of my fingertips trail against the bulge in his boxers.

This causes him to let out a soft moan and soon with his cooperation his pants have joined mine on the floor leaving us in our boxers.

He thrusts his hips forward grinding himself against me.

"Ah!" My hands quickly move downwards slightly gripping the couch at this.

He kisses my neck then kisses his way down my body.

I let out soft moans as he does this and he finally reaches the top part of my boxers.

He grips the top part of my boxers and I lift my lower body as he takes them off while he shifts forward moving over them.

Soon my boxers are somewhere on the floor probably as he just tossed them back.

He leans down and kisses the head of my erection then licking the slit before taking it into his mouth.

I gasp and moan at this and even more as he begins to suck.

As if on instinct one of my hands goes to the back of his head gently gripping his hair.

He takes more of me into his mouth as I moan trying to not be too loud as we don't want to get caught.

Oh God! It feels so good!

He continues to take more of me into his mouth sucking until he can't take any more in without gagging but he swallows what he can while using a hand to stroke the rest.

I instinctively thrust my hips into the touch only for him to use both hands to push my hips down harshly with a sharp smack to my ass. "Sorry." I tell him and as if to say he forgives me he goes back to what he was doing.

Oh man he's good!

I don't think I'll be able to hold out much longer. "Ah! Gavin!" I call out his name as a warning that I'm close as my mind has come to focus on what he's doing as well as his name.

He sucks even harder making me moan again.

I gasp in pleasure as I cum in his mouth.

He swallows it then releases me.

I pull him back to over me and I lean forward to whisper in his ear. "Your turn." I then pull back to kiss him.

He kisses back and thrusts his hips against mine grinding himself against my now much more sensitive crotch thanks to that blissful orgasm he gave me.

I groan and arch my back towards him as this continues.

He pulls back from the kiss to lean down to lick my ear making me gasp.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door making us both freeze as our hearts pound in fear of being caught.

"Gavin! Michael!" Geoff's voice comes from the other side of the door. "There's a meeting so you two will be alone in the office. Go ahead and finish your let's play." He tells us and I feel slightly revealed he hasn't opened the door.

Gavin raises his head. "Ok! Sounds good!" He responds.

"Yes. Same." I say I agreement.

"Alright have fun!" Geoff says.

"We will!" Gavin responds.

Geoff is heard walking away and we wait a few moments then Gavin turns away from the direction of the door back to me. "Now then. Where were we?" He purrs.

I smirk and thrust my hips up this time making him groan.

He thrusts back against me as he pushes my hips back down to resume his grinding but this time he pulls back only to thrust forward again. He's starting to add dry humping against me but it all makes me moan. He continues this pattern of grinding then when he feels like it pulling back to dry hump me a little then goes back to grinding. He is letting out soft gasps and moans along with me as this continues and he lowers his head to lick the side of my neck.

But as I grind back against him he moans a little louder panting against my neck that gives me a tingling feeling as he breaths against the wet part of my neck.

Then he thrusts against me with a groan of my name.

"Micool."

As he cums inside his boxers soaking the thin fabric.

His hips twitch slightly as he does a few final grinds as he finishes cumming.

Just the fact that he came makes me shiver in desire.

I can't wait to feel Gavin cumming inside of me.

Gavin sits up and removes his boxers throwing them the ground. He shifts and sits on the couch properly allowing me to get up.

I shift getting off the couch to my feet but instead of going to get my clothes I move over to him and confidently straddling him.

Who said I was going to always be submissive?

He brings his hands to my hips as I put my hands on his shoulders as I straddled him. "Micool." He whispers huskily. I move one hand down gripping one of his wrists and I bring his hand down towards my entrance. He stares into my eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yes." I let go of his hand bringing my hand back to his shoulder.

He nudges the bottom of my chin making my head tilt back a little only to kiss my throat. He pulls back and brings the hand I moved to my lips resting three fingers against my lips. "We don't have lube here. So we'll just have to use what we can. Make them nice and wet." He tells me.

I nod and open my mouth to take in his fingers. I suck and lick at them making them as wet as I can. I know this is going to hurt that much should be obvious so this should help reduce the pain a little.

Once Gavin is satisfied he removes his fingers from my mouth only to bring them to my entrance.

He circles it with one finger as I relax my body before he pushes it in.

"Ah." I gasp as I feel his finger slipping inside of me.

"Hush love." He tells me gently. "It'll be ok. Trust me."

"I do." I slightly pant to him.

He moves his finger in and out of me searching for the right spot. He grins as I give a moan as pleasure ricochets through my body. "Found it." He says in triumph and he pulls his finger almost out of me only to add a second one.

"Nigh." I groan as I feel the slight stretching. I must admit that doing all of this with Gavin just feels so right. I am quite excited for what will come next after his fingers.

He pushes his fingers into me and spreads them apart to prepare me for when he will enter me. He continues this motion of scissoring his fingers stretching me then as he once again pulls his fingers back he adds his third finger quickly thrusting them back to in me obviously getting impatient.

I gasp and soon feel myself getting impatient as we are both quite hard once again now. "Gav." I moan to him. "Please." Is all I can get out with my mind having gone fuzzy.

Gavin gently pecks my lips and removes his fingers. He spits onto his hand and strokes himself before releasing his erection in favour of pulling my hips forward so his cook is lined up with my entrance. He kisses me gently again and I push myself down letting his erection slip inside of me.

"Ngh." I groan as I feel his erection stretching me then as he pushes more into me I fling my head back with a loud gasp of pain making us pause.

He holds my hips steady to prevent me from taking more of his cock in just yet. "Hold on to me." He huskily tells me in a slightly commanding tone.

I wrap my arms around his neck as I pant softly then I lower my head giving him a nod.

He lets go of my hips only enough to allow me to move again.

I slide down onto him until he's fully inside of me.

In which we pause once again to allow me to get used to the intrusion.

I pull up once I feel much less in pain only to slam back down making Gavin moan.

He keeps a grip on my hips urging me on as I continue to ride him. "Ah! Move!" He says in further encouragement.

I slam down onto him once again only to moan loudly as he hits my sweet spot. I raise myself up once again only to slam back down more roughly making us both groan in pleasure.

Our movements are rough but quite pleasurable and while I ride him roughly he's started to snaps his hips up to meet my thrusts.

To be honest I'm glad that there is a meeting because we are being quite loud and everyone would have heard us if they weren't out in a meeting.

I can start to feel the need to cum creeping up on me. "Ah! Gavin! Ngh! Close!" I say between moans.

"Cum for me Micool." He whispers huskily in my ear before sucking on my ear lobe.

Then with a final thrust downwards I moan quite loudly almost screaming as I cum.

He groans in response releasing my ear lobe. "Ngh! So tight!" He cums inside me making me moan in a more indoor volume as I feel his warm seeds fill me up.

I collapse on top of him as we stay there for a few moments panting harshly.

Once we catch our breaths I move back to look at his face.

"That was amazing!" He gasps at me. "You're amazing love!"

I peck his lips. "We should do this again soon."

He grins in agreement then steals another quick kiss. "I love you." He says against my lips.

"I love you too." I respond and the kiss becomes a little harder before we pull back.

"As much as I would love to stay sitting here like this with you. We should get dressed and clean up before the others come back." He suggests as he moves me gently so his soft cock slides out of me.

I nod in agreement and I crawl off of him to allow him to get up.

"Bloody hell!" Gavin says making me smile at the British term. "If you keep that up I'll have to jump you!"

I laugh slightly. "We'll see about that possibly later." I wink at him.

He gets up and wraps his arms around my waist pulling me close. "Damn you for being so sexy."

I smile at him and kiss his nose before slipping out of his arms to get dressed. I open a window that's there for fire safety before getting dressed to get some air flow to try to not leave the smell of sex in the air.

Gavin grabs some tissues and he comes over to me gently wiping me down then throws the tissues into the garbage can once done.

"Thanks babe." I say to him.

"No problem." He responds brushing his lips against my cheek before moving to find his clothes to get dressed and I join him.

No one's P.O.V

"Do you think it'll actually work?" Jack asks.

"I hope so. Cause then you'd owe me twenty dollars." Ray says.

"No way!" Jack snorts. "It's at least another week of holding back."

Ray grins. "Well we shall see won't we?"

Lindsay and Griffon smile and Lindsay shakes her head slightly at the boys betting on Michael and Gavin's relationship.

"Well whether they get together now or later it's going to be unavoidable." Griffon says.

"Yes." Lindsay nods. "Though that's why none of the boys are betting on them not getting together."

Griffon laughs. "Yes that is true." She agrees.

Geoff can't help but smile.

This group is a part of his family and he wants to keep them happy because he cares about them all dearly.

...

Gavin and Michael can't help the feeling of invisible chains binding them together as the feeling grew stronger after having sex allowing them to properly finally notice.

However were those chains there all along?

The others come back as Michael and Gavin are heading back to the main room since they were in one of the smaller rooms to play a game that lead to what they did.

As the others come back the two turn to them.

"Hey!" Ryan says with a smile on his face. "Have fun Mavin?"

Michael blushes slightly and looks away heading away to his desk.

"Yeah. Mavin is doing great." Gavin responds with a grin.

The others smile and Ray turns to Jack.

"You owe me twenty dollars!" He declares.

Jack groans. "You couldn't have waited another week?"

Michael can't help but smile softly. "So how'd the meeting go?" He asks now that he has his blush under control.

Geoff grins. "What meeting?"

"Fuck!" Michael says in realization. "You planned this!?"

"Well we only planned the 'meeting' and the rest was up to you both." Lindsay explains.

Gavin just grins. "Well I'm happy you did." He tells them.

The others nod or make sounds in agreement.

When the Internet found out that Mavin was now real the Internet exploded with excitement as if the fans heads were exploding from happiness.

Three years later...

Michael and Gavin had moved in together and Michael is currently at work playing some GTA V to work on his characters level while Gavin stepped out.

Then suddenly his cell rings making him pause his game. He picks it up and sees that it's Gavin so he answers it on speaker since no one is recording today plus the others don't mind. "Hey."

"Hey Micool!" Gavin greets. "Come meet me at _the_ park."

Michael catches Gavin's hint as to which park he is talking about.

The one where they went for their first official date a few days after getting together since Michael was sore for a few days after their first time making love.

"Ok." Michael agrees getting the go ahead nod from Geoff.

"Great!" Gavin chirps. "See you soon."

The call ends and Michael quickly hurries to a save point before shutting off the game and grabbing his jacket to head out to go meet Gavin.

…

"Do you think everything is ok in their relationship if Gavin wants to meet up outside of work with Michael?" Lindsay asks in worry a minute or two after Michael left.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Geoff responds.

…..

When Michael arrives at the park he finds Gavin waiting for him at the entrance to it.

Gavin turns and smiles as Michael arrives. "Great!" He says with a smile taking the others hand. "Let's go." He leads him into the park where they begin to stroll through it with one of their hands, the same one that Gavin grabbed, each linked together.

The park is a very beautiful and perfectly peaceful.

Gavin stops once they are by the fountain making Michael stop and turn to him.

"Gav?"

Gavin smiles and lets go of Michaels hand so they can fully face each other. "Micool." He begins. "We've been together for three years and I've been thinking."

Michael blinks hoping that Gavin isn't thinking about ending it now.

Is Gavin having second thoughts? Has he fallen in love with someone else?

Michael can't help those thoughts running through his mind in fear of losing his Gavin.

Gavin sets up a camera on the top part of the bench's back part where it has a good view with a timer then he goes back to where he was and takes a step closer to Michael then Michaels mind goes blank in surprise as Gavin lowers himself onto one knee. "My little Micool. You are the only one for me." He says bringing a small velvet box up to show Michael it. "I love you, so..." He opens the box revealing a beautiful ring.

The ring is gold in color with a small ruby heart jewel on it.

"Will you marry me?" Gavin asks.

Michael gasps and try's to find his voice but at the moment he's lost his voice so he nods.

Gavin smiles happily and gets up removing the ring from the box putting it onto the correct finger on Michael.

Michael steals a kiss from Gavin.

"Happy three year anniversary." Gavin comments.

"Same to you." Michael responds.

Gavin grabs the camera and the two look at the photo taken.

It captured the moment perfectly timed where Gavin just finished opening the box to reveal the ring to Michael.

"That's a keeper." Gavin says with content.

Michael hugs Gavin's arm leaning against him with a hum of agreement.

Gavin pecks Michael on his forehead.

The two return to work and as they enter the others look in their direction.

As they move more in the others notice the ring as well as the camera and quickly rush over to them in excitement mixed with happiness.

Gavin is the one that posts the photo making sure to tag Michael in it and the Internet exploded once more at this new update since the two changed their status to engaged; Michael adding a photo of his own showing off the ring happily.

Their wedding was perfect and they wouldn't trade their life together for the world. They are happy and that's what counts.

The end.

AN:

Ok so this was written on my phone but I tried to catch any mistakes or autocorrects but if I missed something then now you know that it's just because I wrote this on my phone.

I hope you enjoyed this story that is my second Mavin/achievement hunters story posted so far and reviews are awesome while flamers will be used to make cupcakes!

Kitkat.


End file.
